Ceodore Harvey (SirMajestica)
“''Prince of the kingdom of Baron, and son of King Cecil and Queen Rosa, the man and woman who once fought to save the world. The castle court has great expectations of him, but he has doubts about his own abilities.” —Game description '''Ceodore' is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, he is the son of Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell, and named after Cecil's brother, Golbez. In that game, he and over 20 different characters must rescue the Blue Planet from the moon once again, but this time from a different menace. During the Dissidian Wars, Ceodore is Lightning's fangirl, and constantly stalks her, eventually being killed by her in one cycle. Once he recovers his memories of Kain, he tries to get the two together due to mostly fanservice and Ceodore's own twisted mind. He eventually defeats his nemesis, the Mysterious Girl, and, in the burst of cockiness, attempts to take on Chaos with the help of Cecil, Kain and Lightning. However all of them are killed and Ceodore retaliates once more, causing Chaos to eradicate the others, and permanently remove Ceodore from the cycles of war. Cecil, Kain and Lightning survive, and all warriors lose their good and bad memories of him. Attire Ceodore's default appearance is identical to his CG Artwork up above, in EX Mode, he gains light-blue highlights along his body, and his hair becomes silver. Ceodore's first alternate outfit, Lunarian Heritage, recolours him to resemble his sprite in The After Years. His hair becomes blue and his armour becomes lighter. In EX Mode he gains a teal aura. Ceodore's second alternate outfit, Ninjutsu, completely changes his appearance, giving him a large green cloak that covers the lower part of his face, brown hair that is tied back in a ponytail, and a katana instead of his sword. In EX Mode, he gains a light blue aura. His Manikin, the Delusory Wing, is Dark Blue and Silver. Battle In battle, Ceodore is described as a Pact Maker, he uses a variety of abilities based on the bands in his game. His movement speed is quick, but his Mecha-kite attack can go much faster than his movement speed. |} |} |} |} Equipment Ceodore can equip Swords, Daggers, Bows, Spears, Staves, Shields, Large Shields, Hats, Helms, Clothing, Robes, Light Armour and Chestplates. Exclusive Equipment Music When Ceodore is played in Dissidia, the following new themes appear: When he is played on the world map, Red Wings plays. When he is played in a dungeon, Lunar Subterrane plays. When he fights the Mysterious Girl, The Dispossessed Eidolons plays. Allusions *Ceodore's abilities are all based on the Bands of The After Years, whether they involve him or not. *Ceodore's ultimate weapon, Red Wings, is the name of the sky fleet of baron in which he joins in The After Years. *The 'Biggs and Wedge's Trial' trade accessory is an allusion to the first dungeon of his game, where Biggs and Wedge accompany him and Ceodore must find a Rat Tail to prove himself. *The secondary alternate outfit, Ninjutsu, is based off of Tsukinowa's appearance in The After Years. Category:Square Characters